With the development of touch display technologies, in addition to the traditional touch technology capable of detecting touch position, a force touch technology capable of detecting magnitude of touch force is also appeared, by which more convenient human-machine interaction can be achieved. A force-sensing sensor is a necessary element to achieve force touch.
The force-sensing sensor is integrated in a display panel, but due to manufacturing process and other reasons, a defective force-sensing sensor may be caused by disconnection of wires or other reasons, resulting in that the finally formed display panel cannot work properly due to the defective force-sensing sensor, which may lead to process material waste in the following processes.